Downrange
by Maverick500
Summary: Admiral Chegwidden's son Rogue NCIS Agent Jack Chegwidden is assigned to JAG as an investigator, and falls in love with Singer. Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, Jack/Singer pairing. Please R&R Ch. 22 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of JAG. They belong to CBS, and to Donald Bellisario. I'm just borrowing them. However the Character of SpecialAgent Jack Chegwidden are mine..

**A/N: I decided to make this a crossover with NCIS, in my story, Gibbs is Jack's training agent, and partner.**

**Chapter 1:**

Special Agent Jack Chegwidden scanned the bustling streets of Baku Azerbaijan, as he lit a cigarette, and waited for his target, a Dr. Anton Arlovsky. He exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, as his phone began to ring. He grabbed it from the dashboard, and growled, " Chegwidden."

Agent Clayton Webb said, " Ghost I've spotted the target."

Jack replied, " I've got him, how would you like to proceed?"

Webb replied, " Terminate him."

Jack replied before he severed the connection, " Copy that, see you on the Stennis."

And with Jack climbed out of the dented gray cargo van, slipped the suppressed .22 Smith&Wesson MRK22 from his waistband, and slowly approached the target. Once he was right behind Arlovsky, he raised his arm, and calmly put two rounds in the back of Arlovsky's head. The he calmly walked to a dumpster dropped the stripped peices of the pistol inside, and made his way to the embassy where he caught a helo to the USS Stennis. Once aboard he was greeted by Webb, and his SAC Whitney Sharpe Jack looked at Sharpe, and said, " Whitney the OP was success, no Murphy factor whatsoever."

Sharpe replied, " Glad to hear it Jack, you have new orders."

Jack asked, " What are they Whitney?"

Sharpe replied, " You are to report back to the Navy Yard, get cleaned up, and report to JAG HQ in Falls Church Virginia. Even though you're NCIS, you're being assigned as a special investigator, answerable only to Admiral AJ Chegwidden."

Jack replied as he held out his hand, " Alright Whitney, it's been a pleasure, and honor serving with you."

Sharpe accepted his offered hand, and gave it a hearty shake as he said Likewise, good luck Ghost."

Jack nodded his thanks, and left. 12 hours later, he was in his small apartment in Norfolk. He took a quick showered. As he was applying aftershave he studied himself in the mirror. He was a tall powerfully built man standing at 6'4" tall, and weighing 265#. He had a deep olive complexion thanks to his mother. flashing liquid hazel eyes, clos cropped black hair, broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. He had a SEAL Trident tattoo on his right forearm, a frog skeleton tattoo on his right shoulder blade, and a blood red Celtic cross on his left shoulder. He also had a stainless steel Rolex Submariner on his left wrist, and sterling silver braided rope chain around his neck. He wore faded blue vintage Levis, black steel toed lug soled lace-up Chippewa work boots, and an untucked long sleeve black button up shirt. He put his .357SIG SIG SAUER P226 Tactical Operations in a black sued Galco inside the waistband holster at the small of his back, his highly encrypted IPhone was on the left side of his belt, his black Microtech HALOV 150-4 Tanto was in his right hip pocket,he put his black vintage leather jacket on, and slid his black Oakley sunglasses on. Then he walked out to his 1967 black, and red Shelby Mustang GT500, and drove to JAG

**Again I hope y'all enjoy this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The first person Jack encountered when he arrived was Major Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie. She asked as they walked through the door, " So Jack how've you been?"

Jack replied as he lit a cigarette, " Been good, Although I wonder why I was assigned to the Navy JAG, I'm NCIS?"

She scowled as they walked up to JAG OPs, and he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke. She said in an angry voice, " I have no idea why the Admiral wanted you to be at JAG."

At Mac's confrontational tone Jack asked in a sarcastic voice, " Is it a problem that I'm here Major?"

Mac replied in a slightly calmer voice, " No, I just don't understand why the Admiral wants an undercover NCIS Agent working at JAG."

Jack gave her a slight grin as they arrived at JAG OPs, and he crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray by the elevator. Harm, and Bud were waiting on them. They shook hands with Jack as Harm said, " Jack, good to see you again."

Jack replied as Harm led them toward Tiner's desk, " Good to see you guys again too."

Mac looked at Tiner as she asked, Is the Admiral busy?"

Tiner looked up, and replied, " No Ma'am in fact he's expecting you."

Mac nodded as she knocked on the door, and upon gruffly barked enter, led them inside. Once they were inside, they all stood at attention as Admiral AJ Chegwidden continued his phone call, he looked up, and signaled for them all to stand at ease. 5 minutes later Chegwidden hung up the phone, and said, " Hello Jack it's good to see you again son."

Jack replied, " You too dad."

Chegwidden said, " Look son, I know you're probably aggravated because I had you shipped out of NCIS's OSP, but you have to understand, I need you here."

At his questioning look, Chegwidden elaborated, " I wanted you here as an investigator because, I think your unique skill set will prove useful."

Mac spoke for the first time, " Forgive me sir, but how will an undercover NCIS Agent be an asset? He doesn't play by the rules, hell for that matter, all he does is work undercover, he's never testified in court or anything ."

Chegwidden fixed Mac with a hard glare as he stated in a vety outraged tone, " Major my son is a very skilled investigator, his SAC over at OSP assures me that he is a top notch investigator, and interrogator. That will be enough critticizing am I understood?"

At Mac's brisk yes sir, Chegwidden continued, " Now that's settled let's move on."

Jack growled as he glared daggers at Mac, " Works for me."

Mac nodded as Jack said in a calmer voice, " well now that we have all of that shit out of the way, can we get to a case."

Chegwidden chuckled as he said, "I'm sure you heard about the helicopter crash in Italy?"

They all nodded as Chegwidden said, " Good, because I'm sending you four to Italy to investigate."

Jack grinned as he drawled, " I'll look in on Francesca while I'm there."

Chegwidden said, " Alright, also go see your mother while you're there."

Jack rolled his eyes as he responded, " Yes Dad."

Chegwidden gave him a smile as he said, " Dismissed."

All four snapped to attention as Harm barked, Aye, aye sir."

And then they spun around, and left the office. Once outside Jack started issuing orders, " Bud go make sure our movement orders to Italy are cut, Harm go liaise with your pilot friends, Mac go make sure we have rooms at NAS Naples. Move people."

Bud nodded as he went to do as instructed. Harm seeing the logic of Jack's order went to do as Jack had said. Mac however stayed rooted to the spot, and shot a glare at Jack as she said in voice as cold as ice, " Just who the hell do you think you are Agent Chegwidden, you do not order me around, I'm a Major in the United States Marine Corps, and you are an Agent with NCIS."

Jack bellowed in a voice that would make a DI, or BUD/S instrtor proud " Listen up Marine, I don't give a flying fuck if I'm in your goddamed chain of command, or not, I'm in charge of this investigation, so snap to."

They continued to glare at each other for several more minutes, until Mac dropped her gaze, and headed into her office to do as instructed. Jack ran a hand through his close cropped black hair, and stalked off. 15 minutes later Bud found Jack sitting in Chegwidden's office, and said, " The orders are ready, the Major has booked a flight out of Andrews for us, and the Commander has talked with the CAG there, everything's all set."

Jack grinned as he fluidly stood up, and drawled, " Lead the way LT, we're burnin daylight."

**Should I bring Singer in yet, or wait a few chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When they landed in Italy, they were met by CAPT. Joe Garza. They all saluted as Harm said " Hello Cap'n, I'm LTCMDR. Rabb, this is Major Mackenzie, LT. (jg) Roberts, and Special Agent Chegwidden."

Garza asked, "Special Agent Chegwidden are you related to the Navy JAG? What agency are you with?"

Jack replied, " Yes sir, he's my dad, I'm with NCIS."

Garza nodded as he said, " I suppose you will want to talk with Lt. Ericson first?"

Harm said, " Yes sir, me, LT. Roberts will talk to LT. Ericson."

Garza looked over at Mac as he asked, " And what will you, and Special Agent Chegwidden be doing?"

Mac replied, " Well sir, I thought I'd review the flight data, and radio tapes."

Garza nodded as he said, " Good idea Major."

Before he could ask Jack what he was going to do; the veteran NCIS Agent disappeared. He asked indignantly, " Where the hell did he go?"

Harm replied, " Sir Special Agent Chegwidden is going to conduct an independent investigation, he has a…uh…source in Naples."

Garza nodded as he said, " Very well CMDR. carry on."

They saluted, then left. As they were making their way to BOQ, Jack was in a borrowed hummer barreling toward the heart of the Naples. When he got to the fashion house, he jumped from the hummer, and walked into the fashion house, where he encountered Harm. He asked as he walked up, " Why are you here Harm?"

Harm replied, " Francesca is a friend I just thought I'd visit her. Hope you don't mind?"

Jack grinned as he lit a cigarrette, " Not at all flyboy, I'm just being the protective big brother."

Harm grinned as he said, " I understand completely buddy."

They were still talking, when a guy Jack pegged as a designer walked up, and began talking to Harm. Jack chuckled as the very effeminate guy touched Harm, and told him he was a very gorgeous model, but when the man started to do the same to him, Jack grabbed his hand, and growled, " Hold on there Signor, watch the hands."

The man pulled his hands from Jack's grasp, and continued as if Jack had done nothing. Harm saw that Jack was quickly losing his temper, and was about to, Harm feared, knock the man out. But much to his relief, Francesca glided up, and exchanged a few words with the man. Harm not understanding Italian but seeing Jack visibly calm down assumed she was telling the man who they were."

Once he had left she fixed them both with a playful, yet stern glare as she asked, " And I suppose Papa sent you two to check up on me?"

Jack replied as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, " Nope, it was my idea. How are ya little sister?"

Francesca exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms, " I'm great, I've missed you so much big brother."

Jack spun her around, then he set her back on the ground as he said, " I missed you too Francesca. How's Mom, and Vittorio?"

Francesca had a look of displeasure on her face at the way Jack had said Vittorio's name. Harm noticed, but chose not to say anything. Francesca said, " The' are fine. Mother is going to be so thrilled that you are here. Why don't we go see her."

Jack nodded as he said, "Alright lead the way."

Then to Harm he said, " See ya later buddy."

Harm waved as they left.

**Here's the third chapter enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As they shot down the road Francesca asked, " So how have you been doing?"

Jack lit a cigarette as he replied, " I've been good, " I don't know how I feel about being assigned to JAG, but it'll be good to work with dad."

Francesca grinned as she said, " You would rather be doing your, how do you say Coat, and knife stuff."

Jack chuckled as he said, " It's cloak, and dagger, and in answer to your question, yes I do miss it."

Francesca grinned as she asked, " What exactly did you do before you went to work with Papa?"

Jack thought about lying to her, but he had never lied to Francesca, and he wasn't about to start now. He exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as he replied, " I was with NCIS."

Francesca gasped as she asked, " Since when, last time we spoke you were still a Navy SEAL?"

He suddenly remembered that when she came to the States a few months back he was on an operation. He flicked his still smoldering cigarette butt out of the open window as said, " I joined the NCIS about three years ago."

She asked, " Are you happy?"

Jack shot her a grin as he lit another cigarette, and replied, " Yep."

She grinned as they pulled into a huge driveway. Jack hopped over the closed door, and landed lightly on his feet. Francesca shot him a look as she opened her door, and got out. She scolded him lightly as they walked up to the door, " Civilized people use doors as they were intended to be used. They do not jump over them."

He rolled his eyes, and said as Francesca rag the bell, " Whatever sis."

She to rolled her eyes as she muttered, Whatever are we to do with you."

He smirked as the door was opened revealing a short rather overweight elderly gentleman. As soon as his eyes alighted on Francesca his eyes lit up, and said, " Aw Francesca how are you? It is so lovely to see you today."

Francesca replied as she warmly embraced the man, " I am fine Santino, and it is nice to see you as well."

She stepped back to stand beside Jack as she said, " you remember my older brother Jack."

Santino replied, " Of course, won't you come in, I'll fetch Sighorina Perretti."

Francesca thanked him as they walked in. Jack shed his jacket, and threw it on a chair, then he sank into the plush red leather settee. He exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he asked, " So sis whatcha been doin?"

Francesca grinned as she took out her thin snakeskin Dolce and Cabaña cigarette case, opened it, and extracted one of her long thin cigarettes, and said as she placed it in her mouth, and lit it, " Well I've been working at a Fashion house that I partly own, and I've got a new boyfriend."

Jack asked, " Really, what's his name?"

Luckily for Francesca their mother Marcella Perretti entered the room along with her husband Victorio. Jack stubbed out his cigarette as he rose to his feet, and quickly embraced his mother as he said, " Hey Mom, I've missed you."

She replied, I have missed you as well. Why are you out of uniform?"

Jack sighed as he said, " Well Mom, I left the Navy three years ago, and joined NCIS."

Marcella was slightly shocked as she asked, " Why, I thought you loved being a SEAL like your father?"

Jack replied as he leaned against a wall, " I did, and I am still to this day very proud of what I did as a SEAL Sniper, but I realized, I can do more good where I am now."

Victorio up until now had kept quiet, " How does The Admiral feel about your decision to leave the navy, and become a Navy cop."

Jack shot a death glare at Victorio as he growled, " He supported me all the way."

Victorio nodded as he said, " Forgive me my love, I must be going, business you know."

Marcella nodded as she said, " Yes dear I understand."

Then he looked to Jack, and said, " I really do apologize, I was so looking forward to spending time with you."

Jack rolled his eyes as he muttered, " Yea right."

Francesca shot him a dirty look as he played innocent, and asked, " What'd I do?"

Francesca just laughed as Marcella asked, " Are you hungry?"

Jack replied, " Yea sure."

Marcella smiled as she clapped her hands, and said, " Santino have the car brought up, we wish to go out."

Santino replied, " Yes Madame."

Jack grinned as the old butler left, and said once he was gone, " You have pretty smooth gig here don't ya Mom."

At first Marcella had no idea what he was talking about, but then she grinned as she said, " Yes I do."

Jack burst out into laughter. He was about to say something, when his phone began to ring. He grabbed it, and barked gruffly," Chegwidden."

Harm said, " Jack we need you back here."

Jack asked, " What's wrong?"

Harm replied, " Nothing we had a break in the case, and we need you to help us run down leads in your own…uh…unique way."

Jack laughed as he said, " Alright I'm on my way."

Before he could hang up Harm said, " Alright, oh and bring Francesca with you, we could use her level headedness to counteract your hotheaded often volatile confrontational nature."

Jack laughed again as he agreed."

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When they got back to NAS Naples, Harm was waiting for them. Jack once again hopped over the closed door as soon as the engine was shut off. He asked, " What d'ya have?"

Harm replied as Congresswoman Bobbi Latham walked up, " While I was doing a flyover, you know retracing the pilots' flight path-"

Jack cut him off, " Just get to the damn point flyboy. Jesus you jet jocks are sure as hell long winded, and ya love the sound of your own voice."

Both Bobbi, and Francesca just stared at him as Harm continued like Jack had never interrupted him, " I saw a farm with a small runway, so I think they might know something. I need you, and Francesca to go with me."

Jack nodded as he said, " Sure.."

Bobbi said, " Since Harm has clearly lost his manners, " I'm Congresswoman Bobbi Latham. You must be Admiral Chegwidden's son Jack, nice to meet you."

Then Francesca said, " I'm Francesca Perretti, his sister."

Bobbi said, " Of course; I've heard the Admiral mention you quite often."

As they were taking Mac, and Bud walked up. Mac had caught most of the conversation she asked in a caustic voice, Why is he going Francesca speaks Italian?"

Jack was about to reply, when Harm smoothly cut in, " We need Jack there because he's very good at…ah… persuading people."

Mac shot back, " Torturing them you mean, I've heard the stories."

Jack straightened up to his full 6'4" of height as he growled, " I don't torture people you sanctimonious bitch."

Francesca jumped in to protect her older brother, " Listen Major, I know you are one of Papa's favored officers, but that gives you no right to talk to my brother like that."

Mac was about to reply, when Harm said, " We really have to go."

And with that they left. 45 minutes later they were at the home of Augustine Restevo. Harm asked, " Mr. Restevo do you own a plane?"

He replied in very thickly accented English, " I do, but it has been in the barn all winter."

Harm asked, " May we see it?"

Resteveo replied, " Why?"

Harm said, " We need to see if it was involved in an accident."

Restevo asked now, clearly enraged, " Why, so you can pin the crash on me instead of the two Nay pilots who were as you Americans say Hotdogging it, and caused the death of all of those inocent people on the helicopter. No I do not think so, so you can just leave right now."

Francesca said, " Mr. Resevo, I assure you we are not trying to cover anything up, or blame you if you are not at fault, we just seek-"

Restevo cut her off, " I see they got their Italian whore to come, and help them frame me."

Harm stared at in utter openmouthed shock as Jack's dark eyes blazed, and he took a few threatening steps forward. Harm went to restrain him, but he effortlessly shook Harm off, and continued advancing, murder in his eyes. Francesca stopped him with an upraised hand as she stated in a voice that made both Harm, and Jack watch her closely, " I can assure you Mr. Restevo, that I am not a whore, the CMDR works for my father, the Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy, and the other man is my older brother. Now as I was saying before you interrupted with your crude tirade, we just want to know the truth."

Restevo was deeply embarrassed, and said, " I am deeply sorry madam, I should not have those crude things to you. I was in Rome on the day of the accident."

Harm asked, " Is there anyone here who could fly the plane?"

Restevo replied, " My daughter, but she's just learning to fly, and besides she wasn't home."

Harm, Jack, and Francesca thanked him as they left.

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, and I know this doesn't follow what happened n the show, but this a totally AU story. Should I start the court martial in the chapter. Also should Singer act like she does in the show, or she should be friendly?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When they got back Harm went to tell Mac what had learned. Jack, and Francesca went to eat in the O-Club. It really amused him that when he was in the Navy, he never got to go into O-Club because he was just an enlisted man, retiring with the rank of CPO, but now sine he was an NCIS Agent, he was allowed inside. As they sat down at one of the tables Francesca asked, " Why does Major Mackenzie dislike you so much?"

Jack replied as a young PO1 in dress whites headed in their direction, " I think she doesn't like the idea of me working at JAG, she's worked with me a couple times before; she thinks my techniques are to brutal, and ruthless."

Francesca looked into his liquid hazel eyes, and said in a very adamant voice, " You do what you do in defense of your country, and nobody can fault you for that."

Jack grinned at her as said, " Thanks sis. I appreciate that."

Francesca gave him a warm smile as his beer came, and so did her red wine. The waiter asked them what they would like to eat. She ordered herb encrusted salmon, and a baked potato, and he ordered a bacon cheese burger, and steak fries. After the waiter hastened off to deliver their order, Jack asked, " So how's the wonderful world of clothes?"

Francesca replied as she lit a small thin cigarette, " It's the world of fashion, and it's great. My fashion line is doing real good here in Europe, next month, we debut in the United States."

Jack quirked an eyebrow as he lit his own cigarette, and asked, " Need a security detail?"

At first she though he was teasing, but then she saw the seriousness in his eyes, and replied, " Alright."

She asked, " You think Papa will alow it?"

Jack replied as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, and took a drink of his beer, " Yea I do."

Francesca nodded as Jack asked in a humorous voice, Were you afraid I'd hurt the guy for what he said bout you?"

Francesca laughed as she said, " Yes I was, I saw the look in your eyes."

Jack gave a short bark of laughter as he stubbed out his cigarette. She too stubbed out her cigarette as the food was finally placed before them. He fixed his burger as she cut up her salmon, and doctored her potato. When they were finished, they both began to eat, she said, " This is delicious."

He said as he took another bite of his burger, " Yea it is."

15 minutes later they were both finished, and enjoying a cup of strong hot black espresso, when Harm, Mac, Bud, and an unidentified Navy Lt. walked up. Harm asked if they could sit Jack nodded. They all sat down at the table beside Jack, and Francesca's. Harm said as Mac ordered them all coffee, " We heard from the Admiral. He wants Mac, and Bud to proscute, and Me, and Lt. Singer here to defend."

Jack asked as he looked the petite blonde, and noticed at once that she was very beautiful. He also noticed how well her buxom curvaceous figure filled out her service dress whites. He grinned as he drawled, " Jack Chegwidden nice to meet you."

The Lt. replied, " Hello I'm Loren Singer. CMDR Rabb tells me you are the Admiral's son."

Jack replied as he stared into her dark sapphire blues eyes, " Yep I am. Where are you stationed Lt."

Loren replied, " Right here in Naples, this very base in fact. Where do you work, are you in the Navy?"

Jack laughed as he took a drink of espresso, and replied, " Used to be now, I work for NCIS."

She nodded as she asked, " Which unit?"

I was a Navy SEAL with DEVGRU."

She whistled as she asked, " What was your MOS?"

He replied as he drained his mug, " Intel."

She nodded as she said, " Guess that really prepared you for working at OSP."

And with that she left.

**Well here is the first interaction of Jack, and Singer, tell me whaty'all think. How does she know where Jack works**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Jack just sat there too stunned to speak for several minutes, then he burst out laughing as he said, " Damn that girl's a damn insightful one ain't she."

Francesca just chuckled as she said, " Looks like my older brother was struck by love at first sight."

Jack shot her a highly amused look as he said, " HAHA very funny sis."

Francesca grinned as he rolled his eyes, and left. Once he was gone Francesca fixed Mac with a hard, intense glare as she stated in a very matter of fact voice, " We need to talk."

Mac said in a calm voice as Harm, and Bud discreetly excused themselves, and left, " Alright what about?"

Francesca replied, " We need to discuss your attitude towards Jack."

Mac replied in a slightly edged voice, " Excuse me?"

Francesca said heatedly, " You know exactly what I'm talking about, the way you treat Jack. Was it you, who told Lt. Singer where Jack works?"

Mac opened, and closed her mouth several times, until she was able to come up with a decent reply, " Yea I told her, I thought since he told you, it was alright to tell her."

A low menacing voice growled from the doorway, " I told told them I was with NCIS, I never said what department I was in you screwed up big time Major."

**Why does Mac hate him, should he crawl all over her, then report her to the Admiral?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Mac sprang to her feet, and whirled around, and asked as Jack came striding toward her, " And what's that supposed to mean?"

Thankfully other than the staff there wasn't a soul in the place. Jack growled as he took his previously vacated seat, " Shut up, and sit down."

Mac just glared at him as she retook her seat. Once she was seated, he lit a cigarette, and said, " That was very stupid Mac, what the hell have I done to you to warrant such hostile treatment?"

Mac replied in a hard voice, " You have no business working with us, you're a goddamned killer for Christ sakes."

Without warning Francesca slapped her in the mouth. When Mac went to retaliate, Jack grabbed her her wrist in a viselike grip as he growled, " Don't even think about it?'

Mac growled as she tried to yank her hand free, " Let go."

Jack released her hand as he asked, " Why do you keep calling me a killer?"

Mac replied, " Me, and Harm worked with you in Northern Ireland remember, you just shot those two IRA members, as well as a cop."

Jack exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he replied, If you remember correctly, the two IRA guys were spying on us, and the cop was gonna kill you, and Harm."

Mac sighed heavily as she conceded, " Alright, you have a point. But what about that time in Colombia, you excuted the Ambassador's secretary as well as the drug enforcement agent."

Jack replied in a very bored tone as he signaled for a beer, " They were traitors. Look if you betray me, or my country I'll kill you or if you even attempt to betray me, or this country, I'll hunt you down, and kill you simple as that."

Mac just stared at him as he took a long drag on his cigarette, and got a slug of his beer. After several minutes Mac said, " Look I don't like your methods, or your interrogation style, but we have to work together, so we might as well get along."

Jack nodded as he stubbed out his cigarette, finished his beer, and paid his bill as he left. Francesca said, I apologize for striking you, but I did not like how you talked to my brother."

Mac replied as he she rubbed her jaw, " No problem, I get you were defending your brother. You know in all honesty, he did save both Harm's, and my ass both times I mentioned, not to mention the numerous other times he's bailed us out of jams. I guess what I'm saying is that we're lucky to have him working with us."

**Mac has finally gotten over her issues with Jack, tell me what y'all think**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**

A few days later Jack was in the indoor shooting range, when Harm walked in. Jack inserted a fresh magazine into butt of his SIG, and released the slide, chambering a round as he asked, " What's up?"

Harm replied as he stared at the nice grouping of well placed shots in the head of the silhouette target, " We need to go ovr your testimony."

Jack nodded as he gathered his 3 empty magazines, and stuffed them in his right hip pocket, then he holstered his SIG, and followed Harm to the conference room, where Loren was waiting. Jack plopped down, and lit a cigarette as he said, " Alright fire away."

Loren grinned slightly as she asked, " Can you recount your conversation with a Mr….Restevo please?"

Jack exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as he did what she asked. Then she said, " There'll also be questions about your previous employers at NCIS as well as questions about your methods.

Jack replied, " My past is classified beyond top secret, only a few people have access to it, Mac knows that, and won't go there. As to my methods, that ain't a problem."

Loren smiled as Harm said, " Alright, you're as prepped as we can get you, go rest up, and be ready to testify this afternoon."

Jack nodded as he stubbed out his cigarette, and rose to his feet as he left he winked at Loren, and said, " Don't worry it'll all go smooth as silk."

3 hours later Jack was sitting in the witness box as Mac asked, " Special Agent Chegwidden, where are you currently employed?"

Jack replied as he shot a questioning look at Mac, I'm an independent investigator for the Judge Advocate General."

Mac fixed him with a stern hard glare as she asked, " Where you previously employed?"

Jack shot her a withering death glare as replied in a bored tone voice, " NCIS."

She asked, " What did you do at NCIS?

Jack replied in a flat emotionless voice, " That's classifed

Mac said, " Your Honor permission to treat as hostile?"

Before the judge could rule either way, Harm leapt to his feet, and said, " Sidebar."

The judge nodded as he said, " Step up."

Harm, Mac, Bud, and Loren all stepped up to the bench. The judge covered the microphone as he asked, " What's this about Major?"

Before she could reply Harm said, It's about Majjor Makenzie trying to bring in highly classified, and totally irrelevant testimony that has no bearing on the case."

The Judge, a Marine Corps COL. Fixed Mac with an icy glare as he asked in a low edged voice, " Is that true Major?"

Mac replied, " Yes sir it is highly classified, but I feel it has bearing on this case."

The judge asked, clearly not buying it, " What bearing could Specal Agent Chegwidden's past possibly have on the current case Major?"

Before Mac could reply, the judge said It doesn't. now step back. Oh, and Major I will be reporting you egregious conduct to Admiral Chegwidden."

Mac nodded as they stepped back to respective tables. The judge sad, " Move on, or sit down Major."

Mac said, " No further questions, your honor."

And with that she stat down. Harm stood up, and asked, " Special Agent Chegwidden did you, and I go visit a man by the of Augustine Restevo?"

Jack, replied, " Yes sir we did."

Harm asked, " Care to tell the court why?"

Jack replied, " Not at all."

Then he recounted the interview. Harm asked when he was finished, " Did you believe him?"

Jack replied, " No I didn't."

Harm asked, " And why not?"

Before he could reply his phone began to ring shrilly.

**Who'se calling Jack, should Mac get in big trouble for her line of questioning?**


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10:**

The judge glared at Jack as he said, " Sorry your honor, I have to take this."

The judge nodded as Jack stepped down from the stand, and walked outside. Once out of earshot of everyone he pulled out his phone, and said, " Chegwidden."

Webb said, " Jack you're needed back in DC."

Jack asked, " What's up, I'm not with NCIS anymore, I'm an investigator with JAG."

Webb replied, " I know, who do you think told me to make the call."

Jack was now slightly alarmed as he asked, " What's up Clay?"

Webb replied, " You'll be briefed when you arrive."

Jack said as he disconnected the call, and pocketed his phone copy that."

**Should Singer accompany Jack, or should he go alone, also what's the big emergency, Terrorist threat, pollitical assassination, or threat to Chegwidden's life**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Jack walked back into the courtroom, and asked Harm, " Could you call a sidebar or something?"

Harm asked, " Why?"

Jack replied, " I've got to get Stateside immediately."

Harm nodded as he stood up, and said, " Sidebar your Honor."

The judge nodded as Harm, Singer, Mac, and Bud walked up to the bench. The judge asked, " What is it CMDR. Rabb?"

Harm said, " I'm not sure Your Honor, Special Agent Chegwidden asked me to call the sidebar."

The judge signaled for Jack to approach, and asked, " What's this about Special Agent Chegwidden?"

Jack said, " I'm needed back in the States immediately sir."

The judge asked, " Why Agent Chegwidden?"

Jack replied, " It's Classified."

The judge fixed him with a stern look as he hissed, " Don't pull that classified bullshit with me mister, I want a reason."

Jack just looked the judge right in the eye as he replied, " It's classified, that's all you're getting, now if you'll excuse me I gotta go."

And with that he left the courtroom, and the building, hopped into a Humvee, drove to the airfield, and boarded the waiting Citation Falcon 7X, and was asleep as soon as the plane was airborne.

**Next chapter we find out what the mission is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

When the plane touched down, he was met by Webb, and Chegwidden. Jack asked as he walked over to Webb's dark red Maserati, " What's going on Clay?"

Webb replied, " We picked up some chatter about a terrorist group out of Peshawar acquiring two dozen nuclear fuel rods."

Jack asked, " where did the hadjis get em?"

Chegwidden said, Intel says they acquired them through a black market arms dealer named Dmitri Arlovsky."

Jack locked eyes with Webb as he asked, " Did you say Arlovsky?"

Webb replied, " Yeah I did."

Jack snarled, " well, shit

Chegwidden asked, " What's going on?"

Jack said, " I'll explain everything, once we get back to ypur office."

Chegwidden nodded as they left Andrews AFB, and went to JAG.

**Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Once they were finally in his office Chegwidden fixed his son with an intense glare as he said, "Explain."

Jack lit a cigarette as he said, "A week, and a half ago we received news that a Russian Scientist was meeting an ISI operative in Azerbaijan, he was helping them enrich Uranium in order to expand their nuclear arsenal. I had orders to follow him, and take him out. That's exactly what I did."

Chegwidden asked, "And you think this Dmitri Arlovsky is related to the Russian scientist?"

Jack nodded as Chegwidden asked, "What is known about him."

Webb snapped, "That's classified."

Chegwidden shot him a warning glare as Jack replied, "I'm in his command now, besides I was never CIA, I'm NCIS Webb he has every right to know everything I do."

Webb went to argue, but was silenced by Jack's very pointed look. Jack explained, "Dmitri was with Alfa squad in the Spetsnaz until 1992, upon which time he was dishonorably discharged for abusing prisoners. He left with the rank of Colonel. After he left the Army, he fell in with the Russian Mafia, and was a button man for a few years, but eventually he turned to arms dealing. He was brought to our attention when he took part in the bombing of the Khobar Towers back in 96. He was a member of Hezbollah Al-Hejaz."

Chegwidden asked, "Why the hell did a Russian join an Islamic terrorist group?"

He was about to respond, when Tiner's voice came over the intercom, "Sir, Agent Chegwidden's partner Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is here."

Webb swore as he asked, "Why is he here?"

Jack replied as he fixed Webb with a hard glare, "I called him from the plane, I wanted his help."

Web just rolled his eyes as he said, "Whatever."

Chegwidden asked, "You don't like this Special Agent Gibbs much, why?"

Webb replied as said Agent walked into his office, "I just don't."

Gibbs walked up to Chegwidden, and shook his hand as he said, "Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sir, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, The Probie here talks about you a lot."

Chegwidden shook the younger man's hand as he said, "Pleasure to meet you Agent Gibbs, I've heard quite a lot about you too."

Gibbs smirked, and then Webb asked, "I suppose you want him on the mission with you?"

At Jack's curt nod Webb sighed as he said, "Fine."

Gibbs asked, "What's the mission?"

Webb sighed as he said, "I need you, and Jack to fly to Belgrade, and terminate Dmitri Arlovsky before he makes contact with the Pakistanis."

Both Gibbs and Jack nodded as Jack asked, "When do we leave?"

Webb replied, "As soon as you are ready."

Jack said as he glanced at Gibbs, "Give me 5 minutes to talk to my dad, then we'll be ready."

Webb heaved another heavy sigh as he, and Gibbs left the office. Once they were gone Jack said, "We need to about Mac."

Chegwidden asked warily, "What has she done?"

Jack lit a cigarette as he said, " Where do I even begin."

**What will Jack say?**


	14. Chapter 14

** Chapter 14:**

Chegwidden said, "The beginning would be nice."

Jack exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as he said, "Well it all started when Harm asked me, and Francesca to accompany him on am interview. Well Congresswoman Bobbi Latham asked why Harm needed me if Francesca spoke Italian, he said, I was good at persuading people, Mac jumped in, and said torturing them you mean. I just ignored her, and we left. Then she told that new JAG lawyer Loren whatever her name is where I worked in NCIS, then when I called her on it, she said that since I told Mom, and Francesca where I worked, she didn't see a problem. I explained that while I did tell Mom and Francesca where I worked, I did not tell them the unit in which I worked. Then in court yesterday, she tried to bring my past up in open court. Luckily Harm objected, and the judge ruled it inadmissible. You'll be getting a call from him by the way."

Chegwidden was as furious as he'd ever been as he growled, "I'll take care of the major don't worry. You be careful you hear me."

Jack saluted as he said, "Aye, aye sir."

Chegwidden grinned at his son as he returned the salute, and barked, "Go get em Navy SEAL."

Jack just smirked as he left the office, and joined up with Webb, and Gibbs, and together they drove back to Andrews AFB, where Gibbs, and Jack boarded the plane bound for Belgrade.

**Next chapter the mission in Serbia**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

When they landed fifteen hours later in Belgrade, they were met by strikingly beautiful woman. Jack asked warily, "Who the hell are you, and why the hell are ya here?"

The woman replied, "I'm Special Agent Bianca Jameson. Agent Webb sent me to help you complete your mission."

Jack growled as he, and Gibbs hoisted the sea bags higher on their shoulders, and kept walking, "He wants you to keep an eye on us you mean."

She just stared at him as he, and Gibbs walked past her, and climbed into the jet black Toyota 4Runner. Gibbs stated, "I hate the CIA."

Jack said as Agent Jameson climbed behind the wheel, yea I know what I you mean Jethro. You can't trust them."

Bianca said in an aggressive tone as she started the car, and drove away from the desolate abandoned airfield, "You do realize I can hear you I'm not deaf."

Jack smirked at her as he said in a smartass tone, "Oh we know, we just don't give a flying fuck."

She glared at Jack as she yelled, "Jesus Christ, I just met you, and already you're being a total dick towards me."

Jack shot her a very cocky, and condescending grin as he replied in patronizing tone, "It's like this sweetheart, I don't know you, and I don't trust you so deal with it."

She shot him a death glare as she stomped down hard on the accelerator, and whipped around a hairpin. Jack just kept his cocky, and condensing smirk plastered on his face as he said, " Nice try sweetheart, but you ain't gonna scare neither one of us, cause we both drive a lot faster than you."

She glanced in the rearview mirror, and caught Gibbs steely-eyed glare as he too smirked at her. When they finally reached the safe house Gibbs, and Jack both went into the safe house, and deposited their bags in one of the two rooms, then they walked back outside, and Jack said as Gibbs slid into the passenger seat, " Get out, me, and him are going to do a little recon of the town."

Bianca said, "Sorry sailor no can do, Agent Webb told me to stick to you two like glue."

Jack was seething with fury as he grabbed her arm, and roughly hauled her out of the 4Runner, and barked, "Well that ain't gonna happen sweetheart, so you can call Webb and tell him, that we don't need no babysitter."

She pulled out her secure SAT phone punched speed dial 1, and handed him the phone as it started to ring as she said, "Tell him yourself, you egotistical asshole."

Jack grabbed the phone from her, and barked as soon as Webb answered, "You mind telling me why you had some wet behind the balls rookie, who doesn't know a goddamn thing by the way help us, and watch our every fucking move. Explain that you puss nutted no load pencil dicked cockbreath."

Webb heaved a very heavy sigh as he fought to control his temper. He knew Jack wouldn't like having Agent Jameson helping them, all the while keeping tabs on them. Jack barked "Webb you better answer me right fucking now, or I swear to god I will jump through this phone, and rip your fucking lungs out and feed them to you."

Webb sighed again as he said, "Calm down Jack, and let me explain, you see the reas-"

Jack cut him off, "I don't give two good goddamns what your fucking reasons are, the simple truth is that you didn't trust, so I'm going to tell you what is going to happen, We'll do this job, but if I ever lay eyes on you again, I'll put a bullet right between your fucking eyes, and you know I will."

And with that he whirled around, and threw the phone into a tree, then he said to Bianca, "Pack your trash, I want you on the first flight you can hop outta here."

She glared at him as she stated, " You asshole you broke my phone."

Jack just smirked as he said, "Bill me."

She shot him a withering death glare as she said, "I'd like to kick your ass, but seeing as how you need to be healthy in order to complete the mission I'll just settle for staying, and bugging the shit out of you."

Jack glared at her as he lit a cigarette, and said, " Nuh uh, I don't even think so."

Bianca squared off against him as she said, "I was given orders to help you, and that's just what I intend to do."

Jack growled as he slid in behind the wheel, "Fine, just don't get in our way."

She nodded as he stomped the accelerator, and sped away from the safe house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

They had been driving for nearly 2 hours, when Bianca spoke up from the backseat, "Where the hell are we going?"

Jack glared at her through the rearview mirror as he said, "We're going to talk to a contact of mine."

Bianca asked, "Who is it, and what do they do?"

Jack was about to reply, when Gibbs said, "That's need-to-know, and you don't."

Bianca went to say something, but decided not to; instead she just shut her mouth, and sat back against the seat. 20 minutes later they pulled up to a huge opulent palatial mansion; Jack snapped as they all got out of the 4Runner, "Let me do the talking, and under no circumstances are you to speak to anybody. Am I understood?'

She glared at him refusing to say something for several minutes, then she said, "Fine, I won't talk to anybody I promise."

He nodded curtly as they walked into the mansion. Once they were inside the door, they were thrown roughly against a wall, and searched. As they began to search Jack, he struck. He lashed out with his elbow, and hit the man directly behind him, shattering his nose, and knocking him out. He quickly spun around, grabbed the man that was searching Gibbs, and hit him with a palm strike under the chin, breaking his jaw, and knocking him unconscious. Then he attacked the guy that was searching Bianca with a round house kick to the gut, and a downward elbow strike, knocking him to the ground. As he got back to his knees Jack kicked him in the head with a front kick, knocking him unconscious. Then they walked further into the manor. Jack, and Gibbs had their SIGs drawn, and Bianca had her 9MM GLOCK18C out, and ready. They leap frogged up the spiraling staircase, and came to a set of heavy oak doors, Jack whispered as he savagely kicked the doors open, "Go time."

He button hooked into the room, with Gibbs, and Bianca hot on his heels. Jack saw movement out of the corner of his eye, whirled around, and put two rounds through the bodyguard's head. The he he smirked as he drawled, " How ya doin Alexi?"

**Who is Alexi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Jack leveled his SIG at Alexi's head as he said, "Agent Gibbs, Agent Jameson meet Alexi Volshin, dirt bag arms dealer, and ex MIG 29 pilot."

Bianca asked, "What happened to his flying career?"

Jack smirked as he drawled, "Tell her Alexi, tell her how you fried your own people, because you were paid handsomely by the Chechens."

Alexi glared at him as he heaved his massively overweight frame out of the plush leather chair, and slurred, "You did not have to bring up my past, that was uncalled for."

Jack's smirk just grew as he suddenly lunged, and grabbed Alexi by the front of his open stained blue silk robe, and shoved him back into the chair as he growled, "I don't give a shit bout what you think is called for you traitorous Commie piece of shit, now I have questions, and you're gonna give me answers, or I'll blow your brains all over this room, understand."

Alexi's bloodshot watery blue eyes were round as saucers as he sputtered, "There is no need for that my friend, you know I will-."

Jack cut him off by delivering a wicked punch to his expansive midsection, driving all of the air out of his lungs as he thundered, "Don't piss down my back, and tell me it's rainin you shitbird, now tell me where Dmitri Arlovsky is."

Alexi's face broke out into a thick sheen of sweat as he stammered, "I know nothing other than that he is very dangerous man to cross."

Jack shook him roughly as he hissed, "Tell me the truth Alexi, or I will kill you."

Alexi gave him a terrified look as he said, "Alright I'll talk, just don't kill me."

Jack smirked as he said in a hard voice, "Alright, but if ya lie to me, you'll wish I killed ya now."

Alexi nodded as he said, "He's being protected by a Serbian general named Victor Milenkavich."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Jack just stared at Alexi as Bianca said, "I have to call this in."

Jack whirled around, and with fire blazing in his eyes bellowed, "You will not call, or notify the damned CIA bout anything, am I understood?"

Bianca replied, "I have to, and besides I don't take orders from you, so shove it up your ass."

Jack felt rage course through his veins, but he pushed it away as he asked, " Alexi where is Melinkavich's hideout?"

Alexi replied, "It's in Kosovo right over the border."

Jack growled, "Great, I thought I was fuckin done with Kosovo?"

Gibbs said, "Where in Kosovo dirt bag?"

Alexi shot a quick glare at Gibbs as he spat, "I don't have to talk to you."

Jack roughly shook him as he growled, "Be nice you Commie prick that's my partner. Now apologize, and answer his question."

Alexi replied, "Sorry, I think it is in heart of Kosovo."

Jack heaved a heavy sigh as said, "Great just fuckin great. Just what I wanted to hear, we gotta go into Kosovo."

Bianca asked, "Why are you so afraid of going back to Kosovo?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Jack replied, "Need to know, and you don't. now get us transpo to Kosovo most rickey tick."

Bianca looked as if she were about to argue, but thought better of it, and dug out her phone. 25 minutes later, she said after she put her phone away, "A Falcon 7X will take us to Kosovo."

Jack nodded as he said, "Then let's get to the airfield."

As Gibbs, and Bianca headed for the door, Jack squeezed Alexi's throat as he growled, "You warn them we're coming, and I'll personally fill your fat ass full of holes, savvy?"

Alexi nodded fiercely as he said, "I understand my friend, I will not warn anyone."

Jack nodded as holstered his pistol, and punched Alexi in the jaw as he growled, "Good you better not."

And with that he was gone. 15 minutes later they arrived at the airfield, and boarded the plane. 2 hours, and fifteen minutes later they landed at Kosovo/Pristina airport, and were met by Clayton Webb himself. Jack bellowed as he stormed up to Webb, "You have a lotta goddamn nerve showin up here."

Webb said, I'm just here to deliver a care package to you from your father, then I'm boarding that plane, and going back to the States."

Jack growled as he lit a cigarette, "Well what do you have for me?"

Webb reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a very thick file folder, and handed it to Jack. Jack shoved into his jacket pocket as he asked, "What's this?"

Webb replied, "Everything we have on Melinkivich."

Jack thanked him as they climbed into his battered gray Ford Excursion, and drove to a CIA safe house Once there Jack pulled out the file Webb had given them, and spread it out on the coffee table as he began to speak, "It appears that Melinkivich is a Serbian war criminal excused of committing genocide, as well as rape, numerous acts of torture, and countless other atrocities."

Bianca asked, "What's your point, we don't know where exactly in this hellhole he's hiding."

Jack shot her a death glare as he said, "I realize that, but I have an idea on how we can find this shitbird, an terminate both targets."

Bianca asked skeptically, "How?"

Jack replied as he pulled out his cell, "Let me make a call."

**Who is Jack calling**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

As soon as the line was picked up Jack asked, "How fast can y'all get to Kosovo?"

Harm asked, "Why?"

Jack said, "I…I n….neeed…h… help."

Harm smirked into the phone, he knew Jack hated asking for help, and only did it when absolutely necessary. He was still smirking when Mac walked up, she asked, "What's got you smiling like the cat that ate the canary?"

Harm covered the mouthpiece as he said in a very low voice, "Jack just asked for help."

Mac smirked as well as she put the phone on speaker, and Harm asked what do you need help with?"

Jack replied tersely, "I need help find a target."

Mac asked, "Target, what do you mean target?"

Jack heaved an irritated sigh as he replied, "I mean target as in someone I have to terminate."

Mac asked, "Who is it, and why must they be terminated?"

Jack replied, "It's Victor Melinkavich, he's an accused war criminal, and Webb wants me to terminate him."

Mac asked "Webb, but you're NCIS, why are you takjing orders from the CIA?"

Jack replied, "Because my agency wants Dmitri Arlovsky, a known Russian arms dealer taken care of, an they're hidin out together, kinda a two birds sort of thing."

Mac asked, "What do you need we'll do anything you ask."

Jack was suspicious as he asked in a guarded voice, "What's up with the nicey nice routine? Ya pulled that shit on me in Naples, I ain't fallin for it again, so what's your game?"

Mac felt extremely embarrassed over her behavior in Italy, she was a Marine Corps officer for Pete sakes, she's better than that, she should never have treated him like, especially considering all the times he had saved her ass. Jack growled in an impatient voice, "Well what gives?'

Mac replied as a huge grin spread across her face, "I'm not playing you, I'm really ready to help in any way I can, so is Harm, and Bud. What do you need?"

**As promised Jack, and Mac's relationship is getting better. Should I have Singer accompany them to Kosovo**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Jack replied as he lit a cigarette, "I need you, and Harm to fly over here most rickey tick, and give me some backup."

Mac said, "Alright, can we bring Bud with us?"

Jack replied as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, "Sure, We could use someone who knows how to hack, and the most expedient ways of finding people."

Mac said, "Alright, I'll get it cleared with the Admiral, and then we'll see you in 10 hours."

Jack replied, "Copy that, see ya then."

And with that he terminated the connection, and pocketed his phone. Bianca asked, "Who was that?"

Jack shot her a glare as he growled, "Need to know, and you don't."

Bianca replied in a growl of her own, "Look I know you don'tt like me, I know you don't want me here-"

Jack smirked condescendingly at her, and cut her off as he said in a caustic voice, "Got it in one Cresken damn you are a genius now I see why the agency sent you."

Gibbs chuckled as shot both of them withering death glares, and continued in a snarl, "But like it or not, I'm on this mission, and I refuse to trust people I've never met."

Jack was on his feet in an instant, and with eyes blazing he thundered, "You refuse, you refuse, girl who the in the holy hell d'ya think you are. Let me tell you what you are going to do-"

This time she cut him off as she asked in an icy voice, "And what's that?"

He continued in a quieter deadlier voice, "Whatever me, and Gibbs tell ya. Savvy."

She got in his face, (well considering he was about 8 inches taller than her, she was level with his midsection) and she yelled, "I'm not your damn asset; I'm a member of this team just like you two. Now show me some damn respect."

Jack sneered, "Respect is earned little girl, not freely given. But for the sake of argument, and to shut you the hell up, I'll tell you. I called Major Sarah Mackenzie, and LTCMDR Harmon Rabb JR. to help us out."

She asked, "Who the hell are they, what unit are they with?"

He replied as he slammed his hand down on the table., "None o yer fucking business. Now shut the hell up."

She shot him another withering death glare as she grabbed one of the safe houses SAT phones, and stormed outside. Jack sighed iin relief as he said, "Thank god, I thought she'd never shut up."

Gibbs laughed as he said, "I'd like to know who they are as well."

Jack replied as he stubbed out his cigarette, "They work for my dad, don't worry though, they both have plenty of experience with this kinda stuff."

Gibbs said, "If you vouch for them that's good enough for me."

Jack replied as he laid down on the ratty old sofa, "Thanks Jethro, now I'm gonna take a combat nap, wake me up in 30 minutes."

Gibbs said softly, "Alright."

The words had no sooner left his mouth when he heard Jack snoring softly


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

Gibbs had just woken Jack up, when Bianca burst through the door ranting, "You son of a bitch you called in JAG lawyers to help with a very sensitive, highly classified operation? What the hell were you thinking?"

Jack growled as Gibbs handed him a cup of very weak coffee, "Cool your jets alright, I trust them, besides I work with them now."

Bianca just glared at him for several seconds, then she said, "I hope they know how to do this kind of shit, because I'm not holding their hands."

And with that she stormed from the room. Jack rolled his eyes as he took a drink of coffee. He pulled a disgusted face as he exclaimed, "Shit this is awful."

Gibbs smirked as he said, "I know, but it's all we got."

Jack took another drink as he said, "Thanks Jethro."

Gibbs nodded as Jack leaned back into the lumpy uncomfortable couch, and lit a cigarette. 30 minutes later she stormed in, and said, "We need to find Millavich."

Jack glared at her as he drawled sarcastically, "And just where d'ya propose we look princess?"

She just glared at them as she said, "You're supposed to be the hotshot NCIS Agent."

Jack just rolled his eyes as he drawled, "We'll find em when Harm, and the others arrive, so until then just shut the hell up. Savvy?"


End file.
